


Sigue adelante

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de escribirle una carta a tu “yo” del pasado ¿qué le dirías?





	Sigue adelante

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction, Wattpad y Full Metal Alchemist Amino.

**Sigue adelante**

 

Querida Schiezka:

Aún cuando yo misma me encuentro en  _este_  extremo de la situación, puedo comprender cuán confuso e inquietante te resultará la llegada de esta carta a tus manos y, aunque es cierto que no poseo manera alguna de asegurártelo, debes creerme cuando te digo que esto no se trata de algún tipo de broma. Todo lo que estás a punto de leer a continuación es información real, sucesos que muy pronto te acontecerán.

Por empezar, sé que te alegrará (y aliviará, a partes iguales) el saber que mamá se encuentra muy bien. Su salud pudo ser atendida por los mejores médicos de Ciudad Central y, hasta el día de hoy, no ha sufrido ninguna recaída. Recaudar el dinero necesario para tratar su enfermedad fue un camino arduo y muy largo, lleno de altibajos y complicaciones, pero valió la pena con creces. Aunque claro, nada resultó como en un comienzo lo había planeado.

Es importante el que tengas presente que te despedirán dentro de un mes. Sí, lo sé, es algo difícil de asimilar tan de repente. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta cuán entusiasmada estuviste al conseguir el empleo en la Biblioteca Nacional, con todos esos preciosos y magníficos libros, repletos de historias y acontecimientos, y todos ellos al alcance de la mano. Fue deprimente perder tal oportunidad y sé que no necesito explicarte cuál fue la razón.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando esa incesante afición por la lectura no te ha provocado más que problemas en todo lo que has intentado, esta vez sucederá algo diferente. En poco tiempo conocerás a dos jóvenes alquimistas con una misión muy importante y que solamente podrán sacar adelante gracias a tu desventaja natural. ¡Es en serio, Schiezka! Ellos estarán tras la pista de un manuscrito de cuero, escrito a mano por un tal Tim Marco. Fácilmente lo encontrarás en la Primera Sección y es de vital el que lo leas antes de que te despidan.

Como podrás intuir, aquello que siempre viste como una inútil y hasta estúpida habilidad sin valor real puede transformarse en algo que sea de ayuda para los demás, convertirse en una diferencia ante sus necesidades. Llegarás a conocer personas que, tal y como estos hermanos, lo hallarán de suma importancia para la resolución de sus problemas y será tu deber el prestarle tu colaboración. ¡Olvídate de todo aquello negativo que siempre tuviste en mente, Schiezka, y que tú misma comenzaste a creer! Porque esto que puedes hacer, esta habilidad que tienes para retener todo lo que lees es un don. Nunca lo olvides.

Sigue como hasta ahora en el trabajo. Lee todo lo que puedas antes de la fecha límite y luego sólo espera. Todo mejorará a partir de eso, puedes confiar en mí.

Con mucho cariño,

Schiezka.

P.D.: Nunca está de más revisar por segunda vez los registros de casos militares.


End file.
